The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, in particular, to a technology effective when applied to a step of forming an initial ball at the end portion of a conductive wire extending from the tip portion of a capillary and bonding this initial ball to a pad on a semiconductor chip.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-105114 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology of providing a plurality of gas jet nozzles around a capillary and forming an initial ball at the tip portion of the capillary while jetting an inert gas from these gas jet nozzles.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 60-244034 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology of placing the tip portion of a capillary at a penetration member provided in a cylindrical cover and forming an initial ball at the tip portion of this capillary while feeding an internal space of the penetration member with an inert gas from a gas suction hole associated with this penetration member.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-130825 (Patent Document 3) describes a technology of placing a tip portion of a capillary in a through-hole provided in a porous member and forming an initial ball at the tip portion of the capillary while feeding an inert gas from the porous member.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-105114    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 60-244034    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-130825